


Сумма нас (в основном по расчетам других)

by Helen65



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, John finds his Zen, M/M, Sherlock finds his whatever, bit of angst, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen65/pseuds/Helen65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон решает открыться. Более или менее. Не то чтобы он гей или что-то подобное. Он просто сходит с ума от своего соседа.<br/>В итоге Джон постигает дзен, а Шерлок получает всё.</p><p>Это перевод четвертого, заключительного эпизода цикла "Два кофе, один черный, один с сахаром, пожалуйста."<br/>Первые три фика переведены замечательной <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/33439">Fate</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сумма нас (в основном по расчетам других)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sum of Us (Mostly Calculated by Everybody Else)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394956) by [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/pseuds/Linpatootie). 



> Примечание от автора: У меня есть любимая теория, что Джон и Гарри близнецы, основанная на некоторых комментариях к ранним записям официального блога Джона Уотсона. Просто смиритесь с этим.

Есть один, очень конкретный момент, когда Джон осознаёт, что он держит в тайне свои новые _совершенно особые_ отношения с Шерлоком. Это происходит, когда он делает покупки, прихватив с собой совсем не проявляющего энтузиазма Шерлока.

Шерлок в супермаркете как белая ворона, уставился на коробки с сухими завтраками с инопланетным видом, словно ожидая, что они спрыгнут с полок и отобьют бойкую чечетку прямо посреди прохода. Для Джона это само по себе достаточная причина, чтобы иногда брать его с собой - воспоминания об этом смешат его ещё несколько дней. Шерлок при этом (ну конечно!) громко и часто жалуется, но, как правило, в конце концов всегда находит что-нибудь для своего развлечения, накидывая в тележку всяких, фактически не нужных, безделушек, радостно объявляя, что это можно будет использовать для как раз плохо продвигающегося эксперимента с которым он сейчас возится.  
Сегодня его задумкой оказывается майонез, и шесть различных упаковок таинственно появляются в их тележке посреди молока и хлеба, которые положил Джон. Джон втихаря добавляет ещё и коробку яиц, чтобы, когда Шерлоку надоест заниматься тем безумным экспериментом, который он задумал для этого продукта, можно было получить и немного пользы от остатков и сделать яичный салат или что-то подобное. Шерлок крутится в проходах, читая составы на банках и бутылках и время от времени пугает собратьев-покупателей громко провозглашая что-то типа: "Какая идеальная концентрация полисахаридов в этом яблочным соусе!"

Но вот пришло время и Джону выглядеть полным посмешищем, когда в овощном отделе он сталкивается со своей бывшей. С этой длинноногой стюардессой по имени Тесси Джон встречался пару недель около года назад. Шерлок завис над помидорами и не вмешивается, но кидает острые, словно кинжалы, взгляды в спину бедной девушки. Тесси улыбается, покручивает свои волосы, спрашивает у Джона как он поживает этаким _намекающим_ тоном, и тут-то у Джона в мозгах щелкнуло!  
— Я в гей-отношениях с моим соседом, — выпаливает он и момент становится настолько напряженным, что даже листья салата чувствуют себя неловко.  
— О, как мило, — говорит она, и обнажает зубы во что-то, что, наверное, означает улыбку, но выглядит как-то нехорошо. Джон тоже чувствует себя как-то нехорошо, особенно, когда замечает, что Шерлок покраснел, как те помидоры над которыми он склонился, пытаясь не рассмеяться в голос. Тесси сердито стреляет в него глазами и со свистом исчезает в молочном отделе. А Шерлока вдруг очень заинтересовала брокколи.  
— О, Боже! — Джон вздыхает, уставясь на кабачки. От кабачков никакого утешения, да и, в любом случае, Джон никогда их особо не любил.  
"Спокойствие, Джон. Только спокойствие!"  
"Я только что открылся в Tesco."  
"Да. Да, ты спалился."  
Краем глаза он уловил усмешку Шерлока и они оба рухнули в неудержимом приступе хохота, который закончился только когда они расплатились за покупки и пошли домой, радостно подставляя макушки пригревающему солнышку.  
— Полагаю, это значит, что я готов начать рассказывать людям, — вслух размышляет Джон, пока Шерлок вылавливает в кармане ключи от квартиры.  
— Начать рассказывать людям что?  
— О нас. Что мы теперь пара.  
— Ах, да, верно.  
Они сталкиваются в коридоре и поднимаются по лестнице - Джон с полными руками пакетов с продуктами, а Шерлок с руками в карманах, что вообще-то раздражает.  
— Ты же не против, правда?  
— Против чего? — он уже отвлекся, наверняка раскладывает в голове майонез на ингредиенты.  
— Да ладно тебе. Того, чтобы я говорил людям, что мы пара.  
— Ах, да. Нет, меня это не волнует. Люди, которые важны для меня, уже знают, а мне ни на йоту нет дела до того, что думают все остальные.  
В этом есть доля правды, Джон даже видит в этом намек на то, кого Шерлок действительно относит к своей семье, и это довольно удручающе. Тем не менее, миссис Хадсон уже знает, как и Майкрофт. Ему даже не пришлось отдельно сообщать, он смог вычислить это в течение нескольких дней, просто по выражению их лиц, или по состоянию их одежды, или по чему то там ещё, чем они себя выдали.  
— Итак, Джон, сейчас та часть, в которой я говорю вам, что если вы разобьёте ему сердце, я переломаю вам ноги? — спросил он любезно.  
— А мы не можем просто принять это как само собой разумеющееся и пропустить выступление? — предложил Джон, и Майкрофт, одарив его вежливой, хоть и кровожадной, улыбкой, вышел из квартиры.  
— Твой брат устрашает, — заявил Джон. Шерлок пожал плечами и начал настраивать свою скрипку.

В итоге вопрос каминг-аута остаётся на волю Джона. Он носит эту занозу три дня, пока не просыпается одним восхитительным вторничным утром и не находит у себя под мышкой крепко спящего Шерлока - волосы в беспорядке, губы слегка приоткрыты - и ощущает настолько огромный приступ счастья, что это выбивает из головы последние сомнения. Он целует неохотно просыпающегося Шерлока и думает, как было бы хорошо иметь возможность носить это счастье обмотав вокруг своей шеи, чтобы все видели!

***

Джон знает, что, наверное, следовало бы начать с Гарри, но это тяжело, поэтому он решает отвлечься от неизбежного и отправляется в Бартс, повидать Майка Стэмфорда. Он считает, что должен сказать Майку лично, ведь, в конце концов, именно Майк познакомил его с Шерлоком. Да он за это должен принести ему горы богатств, выложить цветами большое-пребольшое СПАСИБО, написать это слово в лондонском небе одним из тех маленьких самолетов, или, по крайней мере, вручить ему хороший галстук! Но раз Джон приходит неожиданно, то решает, что принести Майку капучино будет достаточно.  
— Ты просто находка! Здесь в столовой по прежнему помои, — Майк охотно предпочитает стакан с кофе стопке работ с оценками.  
— Ага, я так и понял, — Джон смотрит на него и улыбается. У Майка немыслимо крошечный офис, под завязку забитый книгами, папками, а стены увешаны дипломами и семейными фотографиями.  
Они немного поболтали о разных мелочах, о том, что дочь Стэмфорда сломала ключицу на футбольном матче. В то же время Джон мимоходом просматривает бумаги и удивляется, что некоторые вещи в изучении медицины, честно говоря, изменились не так сильно, как он ожидал.  
— Так как тебе живётся с Шерлоком? — спрашивает Майк и Джон чувствует, что он уже подозревает ответ.  
— Хорошо. На самом деле, действительно хорошо. Я, эээ... сплю с ним?  
— Что?  
— Ну, да.  
Стэмфорд какое-то время в изумлении смотрит на него, наполовину пустой бумажный стаканчик с кофе замер буквально в дюйме от рта, а затем он усмехнулся и выразительно пожал плечами:  
— Хм. Ну ладно... Поздравляю. Молодчина. Наверное.  
— Да, я тоже не совсем уверен. Возможно, связаться с Шерлоком Холмсом не самое умное моё решение. Зато скучно не бывает. Вчера он каким-то образом разнёс три банки майонеза по всей кухне и я почти час вымывал его из волос. Это можно назвать любовью, я полагаю?  
Майк смотрит на него, Джон смотрит в ответ, и они начинают хохотать. Джон ужасно рад, что всё остается по прежнему и ему повезло называть Майка своим другом.

***

— У нас до сих пор две нераскрытые смерти, Шерлок, я думал ты больше заинтересуешься!  
Лестрейд со своей старой песней, которой он довольно отчаянно пытается убедить Шерлока помочь в деле. Только Шерлок пока не убежден. Он присвоил делу шестой уровень (и это ещё в лучшем случае!), а это не стоит даже усилий на переодевание. Лестрейд уже слегка раздражен - у него две смерти на счету, в конце концов! Немного сотрудничества со стороны единственного в мире консультирующего детектива он бы очень оценил.  
— Еще даже не доказано, что эти смерти связаны, — бормочет Шерлок, забираясь поглубже в кресло.  
— Вот это мне от тебя и нужно. Докажите это. У меня предчувствие, что так и есть!  
Шерлок издевательски усмехается и пренебрежительно отмахивается от "предчувствий" Лестрейда.  
Джон воздерживается от дискуссии. Он завязывает шнурки на диване, собираясь на неожиданную смену в хирургию. Недавно позвонила Сара и попросила подменить на пару часов одного приболевшего врача. Джон был не против подзаработать, во всяком случае, пока он не требовался Шерлоку в деле.  
— Если передумаешь, позвони мне. Бога ради, если эти смерти связаны, мы могли бы предотвратить другие несчастья, — мрачно говорит Лестрейд. Он кажется только заметил, что Джон уходит, и ему совсем не по душе оставаться с Шерлоком один на один. Если честно Джон, не может его винить.  
— Ладно, вы двое, прекратите препираться, я ухожу, — он хватает своё пальто, запихивает бумажник в карман и подходит к креслу Шерлока. — Веди себя прилично. Я постараюсь не задерживаться, — он кладет руку на плечо Шерлока и наклоняется вперед, чтобы тепло поцеловать отзывчивые губы. Только выпрямившись он понимает, что только что сделал это прямо _перед Лестрейдом_ , который теперь смотрит на него, словно он чудесным образом достал из кармана обезьяну, насвистывающую "Боже, храни королеву".  
— Э-э-э... Пока, — неуклюже бормочет Джон. Он похлопывает Шерлока по плечу и выбегает из квартиры. Спускаясь по лестнице, он старательно делает вид, что не слышит задорное хихиканье Шерлока. Но Лестрейд спешит следом и догоняет его внизу.  
— Черт возьми, свидетелем чего я только что был? — спрашивает он. В его голосе звучит усмешка и Джон принимает это за хороший знак.  
— Я поцеловал своего бойфренда на прощание, — признает Джон.  
— Ах, ну да... Я видел.  
Они молча идут дальше и Джон почти слышит, что мысли Лестрейда набирают обороты, как белка в колесе.  
— Так. И как долго это у вас? Потому, что я ничего не замечал, получается, либо я очень глуп, либо вы очень хорошо играли, заставляя меня поверить, что ваша фишка "мы не пара" - правда.  
"И то, и то," — думает Джон, но было бы грубо озвучивать это. Шерлок бы выдал, но хотя бы один из них должен придерживаться правил приличия.  
— Совсем недавно, — говорит он. — Всего пару месяцев. Это просто произошло, если честно, но это так здорово, что мы с ним собираемся продолжать.  
— Майкрофт знает?  
— О, да. Это имеет значение?  
— Да нет на самом деле... — отвечает Лестрейд рассеянно, засовывая руки в карманы пальто.  
— Мы держали это в секрете, — осторожно добавляет Джон.  
— Да, хорошо. Но если вы действительно хотите держать это в тайне, то хотя бы публично не демонстрируйте свою привязанность.  
— Навряд ли наша квартира публичное место.  
— Справедливо. Но, по крайней мере, сначала проверяй, нет ли зрителей. А потом уж... Просто я еще не уверен, как рассматривать этот довольно неожиданный опыт.  
Джон фыркает и хлопает Лестрейда по плечу. Тот отвечает ухмылкой и начинает вызывать машину.

***

После того, как они начали заниматься сексом, Шерлок очень быстро завёл привычку спать голым. И Джон абсолютно доволен. По утрам длинный, тонкий, гибкий Шерлок разваливается в своей ленивой наготе поперек кровати и Джон, казалось бы, должен быть слишком стар, чтобы быть таким похотливым. Но он превратился в какую-то собаку Павлова, когда один вид изящного изгиба поясницы и выпуклостей упругих ягодиц, по-дурацки искусно полу-прикрытых белой простыней, вызывает отлив крови из мозга Джона прямо в его член.  
— Ебать, — выдыхает Джон и Шерлок лениво усмехается:  
— Не возражаю.  
— Заткнись. Я опоздал на работу.  
— Нет не опоздал. Пока, по крайней мере. Хочешь опоздать?  
— Нет. Заткнись, заткнись.  
Он одевается и быстро выбегает из квартиры, чуть не столкнувшись в кухне с готовящим завтрак обнаженным Шерлоком.

А потом выясняется, что он мог с тем же успехом остаться и насладиться этим видом, так как он успел поработать всего лишь два часа, прежде чем, прямо во время операции, его мобильный подает один, затем второй звуковой сигнал, и он снова пользуется добротой Сары больше, чем когда-либо сможет отплатить и спешит в Скотланд-Ярд. Эти смс были даже не от Шерлока. Это Лестрейд отправил ему несправедливо раздраженные сообщения: "Пожалуйста, угомони своего парня, он терроризирует группу судебно-медицинской экспертизы!" Джону требуется написать и получить от этого террориста всего четыре смски, чтобы выяснить - появилась третья жертва возмутительного отравления и Шерлок, наконец, приступил к делу с бешеным энтузиазмом.  
Все жертвы были отравлены мышьяком, но больше не имеют абсолютно ничего общего - даже Шерлок не может найти там общий знаменатель.  
Очевидно, что это крайне тревожный факт, и Джон думает, что, наверное, он никогда больше не решится просто купить сэндвич на улице, а Шерлок убежден, что вскоре появится связь с определенным продуктом, которую он сможет использовать, чтобы выйти на убийцу. Он начинает такую совершенно бешеную хаотичную закупку продовольствия по всему Лондону, что Джон боится это закончится тем, что Шерлоку запретят появляться в магазинах до конца жизни (и как тогда Джон будет развлекаться?)

Молли даже глазом не повела, когда Шерлок влетает в ее лабораторию с тремя полными сумками разных продуктов, но Джон старается не слишком об этом задумываться. Шерлок начинает судорожно всё резать, заталкивая ломтики яблок и кусочки чипсов под окуляр микроскопа. Молли помогает ему, без лишних вопросов добавляя разные виды химических веществ на образцы продуктов и внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. Джон слоняется вокруг, подаёт им какие-то мелочи и чувствует себя практически бесполезным.  
Шерлок отбрасывает в сторону половинку яблока. Джон поднимает его и обнюхивает.  
— Не отравленное, мачеха?  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Это можно есть?  
Шерлок хмурится на него, всё его внимание сосредоточено на результатах и показателях ферментов, названия которых Джон едва может произнести, и с трудом пытается переключиться на ежедневные нужды немного голодного человека в окружении еды сомнительного происхождения.  
— А, да. Да, да. Просто яблоко.  
Джон усмехается и с хрустом впивается в него. Взгляд Шерлока залипает на его губах, и когда он отворачивается в его глазах мелькает улыбка. Джон с ухмылкой, поворачивается, легко толкая Шерлока плечом, и не спеша идёт к столу Молли. Жуя яблоко, он садится наблюдать за её работой.  
— Это яблоко безопасно употреблять в пищу? — спрашивает она, поднимая глаза от чашки Петри.  
— О, да. Шерлок проверил его.  
— Что-то изменилось между вами двумя, — ни с того ни с сего говорит она, и в её глазах несмело застыл безмолвный вопрос.  
"Она так хорошо читает людей," — думает Джон. — "Поразительно быть такой восприимчивой к живым для девушки, которая большую часть своего времени проводит среди мертвых."  
— Да, — просто отвечает он. Нет смысла ходить вокруг да около. Молли умная девочка, она может сложить два и два.  
— Ой! — она не отрываясь смотрит на него и Джон видит, как её сердце разбивается на тысячу острых частей, режущих её душу, и то, что она не может этого скрыть, заставляет его чувствовать себя совершенно ужасно.  
— Так вы... Вы теперь... Ясно, — продолжает она, и улыбка словно застывает на её лице. — Позд... поздравляю. Я имею в виду... Вот и славно!  
Она одновременно и думает и не думает так, что на минуту приводит Джона в растерянность. Он хотел бы обнять ее и сказать, что все будет в порядке и есть много другой рыбы в море, но, в то же время, в нём есть такая сильная потребность дать ей понять - эй, я понимаю, что это дикая, необычная, яркая, совершенно невероятная тропическая рыбка, но он мой! Он никогда раньше по-настоящему не ощущал такого сильного чувства собственничества. Это определенно поучительный опыт.  
— Спасибо, — отвечает он, в любом случае заставив себя улыбнуться, чтобы соответствовать ей.  
Они несколько секунд стоят и фальшиво улыбаются друг другу, пока Шерлок в дальнем углу всматривается в микроскоп и машет пипеткой, как волшебной палочкой, словно он может заставить нужные результаты появиться лишь благодаря своей магии.  
— Давно? — спрашивает Молли, стараясь казаться вполне милой и дружелюбной, и Джон почти решается сказать ей, что она может не притворятся, будто всё нормально.  
— Недавно. Месяц или два.  
— О... — она колеблется, и на мгновение смотрит в сторону, прежде чем сделать глубокий вдох и посмотреть на него. — Я чувствую себя так глупо, — говорит она, так тихо, что почти шепчет. — Мне очень жаль, я... Я не имела в виду... Ну...  
— Я понимаю, — отвечает он и находит в себе силы протянуть руку и погладить ее по плечу. Поддельная улыбка возвращается, Молли ерзает и бросает взгляд на Шерлока.  
— Извините, — решительно говорит она и выходит за дверь.  
Он смотрит, как она убегает по коридору и исчезает за углом, и прикидывает, что наверное, она плачет в туалетной кабинке. Джон не знает, что делать в такой ситуации и его сердце болит за нее, просто за добрую девушку с ужасными невезением в жизни. Он может только надеяться, что это не повлияет на нее настолько, что это не исправит даже пинта мороженого и сериальный марафон.  
Шерлок остается в блаженном неведении, поворачивая ручки на микроскопе и разочарованно глядя в него. Джон обнимает его за поясницу и кладёт голову на плечо. Шерлок даже не реагирует, но всё правильно, Джон и не ждал этого.  
— Не понимаю... — бормочет Шерлок.  
— Не получается вычислить результат?  
— Нет.  
Шерлок поднимает глаза и только тогда замечает пустую лабораторию.  
— Где Молли? Мне нужно, чтобы она протестировала ещё несколько образцов.  
— Ей нужно было на секундочку, — осторожно говорит Джон.  
— Куда?  
— Она узнала о нас.  
— Ты ей сказал?  
— Нет, она сама поняла. Ты не единственный наблюдательный человек на планете.  
— А-а. Так почему она ушла?  
— Потому, что она нуждалась в перерыве. Просто ей нужно, забудь.  
"Тебе этого не понять, в любом случае," — думает он.  
Шерлок неодобрительно смотрит на пустующее место и Джон быстро наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в уголок рта, даря Шерлоку немного уверенности в себе. Шерлок возвращается к своему микроскопу и его внимание полностью растворяется в том, что он пристально изучает на предметном стекле, а Джон коротко прислоняется к нему, делясь надежным живым теплом, прежде чем пойти искать себе место для безропотного ожидания завершения работы.

***

Дело раскрыто! Как обычно. Шерлок снова сделал какой-то эксцентричный гениальный ход, а Джон решил не покупать пудинг в чашках до конца жизни. Всё идёт своим чередом, всё как обычно, и Джон старается не слишком задумываться о том, что ловить серийного отравителя для них тоже обычное дело.

Через два дня после того, как отравитель был найден мертвым в своей тюремной камере, ещё кое-кто узнал об отношениях Шерлока и Джона. А ведь после Момента Внезапной Честности Джона в Теско, Шерлок сказал, что все важные для него люди уже знают о них.  
Он солгал.  
Разумеется, он мог бы признаться Джону, но в конце концов, это всего лишь простые смс, передающие не такой уж простой разговор, в котором Шерлок рассказывает кажется единственному человеку, которому ему захотелось рассказать. Он находит странное удовольствие в самом этом факте и понимает, почему это так важно для Джона. Он нашел свое счастье и теперь хочет демонстрировать его так же, как павлин демонстрирует свой прекрасный хвост!

_Гватемала так прекрасна в это время года. Вы должны присоединиться ко мне. И_

_Не думаю, что Джон оценит, если на меня вдруг нападет блажь потащиться в Центральную Америку. Ш_

_Д-р Уотсон действительно довольно трепетно относится к Вам, и к тому, куда Вы тащитесь, не так ли? И_

_Ну, я его и у него есть право быть трепетным. Ш_

_Мои глаза обманывают меня, или Вы только что назвали себя ЕГО? И_

_Назвал. Ш_

_Он наконец сдался? Поздравляю! Как ни странно, я горжусь вами обоими. И_

_Я не думаю, что "сдался" - верное описание хода событий. Но да. Ш_

_Полагаю, это значит, что я не могу больше называть Вас девственником? И_

_Можете, но это будет не верно. Ш_

Они пообщались ещё какое-то время, довольно быстро перейдя к довольно откровенной беседе, после которой у Шерлока появилось несколько новых замечательных идей о том, _что_ ещё он может проделать с Джоном, но о которых никогда не скажет откуда они появились.  
Джон и не собирается жаловаться.

***

Примерно каждые несколько месяцев Джон встречается со своими старыми товарищами по регбийному клубу Блэкхита. После Афганистана он больше не играет, не теперь, когда у него плечо, нога и бешеный сосед по квартире, заставляющий побегать за собой. Но встреча с парнями это приятное напоминание о молодости и удовольствии регулярно получать ногами по зубам на грязном поле.  
Сейчас они все быстро приближаются к сорока годам, большинство состоят в браке, некоторые уже с детьми, этакие респектабельные семьянины с детскими креслами в машинах. Тем не менее, их вечера, с хлопаньем по ожидаемо мускулистым плечам и с шипящим пивом, просто освежающие пятна нормальности в Джоновой ненормальной жизни.  
Зато это ставит его перед по-настоящему трудным выбором. Рассказать этим парням о Шерлоке или нет?  
Он заливает ещё пинту и позволяет этой мысли на мгновение повиснуть в мускусной атмосфере паба. Громкие разговоры быстро сосредотачиваются на личной жизни - как раз в прошлом месяце у Кева родился ребенок, мальчик. Его фото переходит из рук в руки, так как даже самый большой громила в компании воркует на маленькое личико. А старый добрый Стивен планирует летом жениться на своей Джойс, что приводит к куче насмешек, включающих в себя связывание цепями по рукам и ногам, а иногда даже имитациям ударов хлыстом.  
Это крепкий оплот гетеросексуальности и, конечно, вскоре все они устраивают травлю единственного оставшегося холостяка в их группе – Джона Хэмиша Уотсона, большое спасибо.  
— Так когда, наконец, ты думаешь остепениться, Джонни? — говорит Кев, свешивая руку через плечо Джона.  
— Эй! Пусть он лучше этого не делает! Среди нас должен быть хоть кто-то, кому мы можем завидовать, — говорит Амир, счастливо женатый отец троих детей.  
— Да, и у Джона просто нет недостатка в женском внимании, не так ли? — Стивен тыкает в него пальцем, и Джон усмехается в ответ.  
— Удивительно, как тебе всегда это удавалось, такому грубому коротышке. — Элиот толкает Джона в плечо, а Джон двигает в ответ локтем в его внушительный живот.  
— Это называется сексапильность, приятель. Такое сексуальное притяжение, — отвечает он.  
— Ну выдай нам хоть что-нибудь! Сейчас встречаешься с кем-нибудь? — давит Кев.  
Отлично, вот и знак. Джон решается. Он делает большой глоток пива и кивает с полным ртом.  
— О, да, вот это наш Джонни! Расскажи нам про неё, как ее зовут?  
Его сердце бухает в ушах, заглушая гул паба.  
— Шерлок, — выплевывает он неловко.  
— Шерлок? Что это, черт возьми, за имя такое для девушки?  
— Это не девушка.  
На мгновение наступает оглушающая тишина и рука Кева медленно соскальзывает с плеча. Это оставляет ощутимую холодную пустоту, как порыв ветра, в пространстве, которое Кев только что занимал.  
— Какого черта, что это ещё за пацанское имя? — спрашивает Элиот, и маниакально хихикает, слегка отстраняясь от Джона.  
— Подожди, ты подался в геи? — Кев говорит каким-то грозно-предупреждающим тоном, совсем не имеющим отношения к его старому другу.  
— Нет, не совсем, — говорит он.  
— Бисексуал?  
— Я не знаю. Нет, я так не думаю.  
— Но ты встречаешься с мужчиной.  
Тут у Кева возникает проблема, Джон видит, как он пытается увязать все факты так, чтобы понять, но у него не получается. Джон понимает, что ему было бы куда легче просто вписаться в штамп, приклеить ярлык "гомосексуалист", это понятная и точная категория, но Джон не может заставить себя так упрощенно описать свои чувства к Шерлоку.  
— Да, — отвечает Джон. — Я встречаюсь с мужчиной, да. Даже влюблён в него. Я знаю, что это странно. Это... Что ж... Это одинаково очень сложно и невероятно просто. Это и понятно и не понятно одновременно. Я знаю, как это звучит, просто...  
— Люди так просто не становятся геями, — прерывает его Кев. Элиот неловко ерзает, складывая свои огромные угольные руки вокруг кружки. Амир стоит рядом и глазеет на Джона, будто у него выросла вторая голова.  
— Шерлок имя твоего соседа по квартире, не так ли? Как долго тогда ты его трахаешь? — спрашивает Кев по-прежнему с обвинением в голосе, словно признание Джона как-то лично оскорбило его, и это зажигает гневный огонек в глазах Джона.  
— Не твое дело, долго ли я трахаюсь с ним, — огрызается он. — Шерлок делает меня счастливее, чем я когда-либо был. Если для вас проблема, что он парень, тогда просто проваливайте.  
— Ну же ребята, давайте вести себя цивилизованно... — Стивен старается всех успокоить, пытаясь развести руками, но Джон отбрасывает его руки в сторону.  
— Нет, мне не нравится его тон. С чем у тебя проблема? С тем, что у меня бойфренд?  
Слово на букву «б», кажется, встряхнуло их, это гораздо более конкретный образ, чем общее расплывчатое "встречаться с мужчиной".  
— Да, может быть у меня с этим проблемы, — Кев разбушевался. — Это не преступление. Я не бью тебя в бубен. Я просто решаю вопрос с одним из моих корешей, который вдруг говорит мне, что он педик, словно это обычное дело!  
— Моя сестра - гей*, ты знал об этом на протяжении многих лет, и что, для тебя это тоже проблема?  
Кев только что назвал его _педиком_. Джон знал, что это произошло бы рано или поздно, но у него всё равно появляется звон в ушах и словно маленькие разряды тока пробегают по всему телу.  
— Мне похуй на твою сестру. Но мне не похуй на тебя, если ты вдруг переметнулся. Мы ведь душ все вместе принимали, мужик!  
На это заявление в мозгу Джона что-то наконец замыкает, остаётся только белый шум и Джон уповает только на то, что он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы суметь удержать себя в руках и не броситься на Кева с кулаками. Кев крупнее Джона, но Джон уверен, что сможет завалить его, если придётся.  
— Да что, блять, с тобой?! — кричит Джон. Амир пятится, выходя из арены действий.  
— Ты беспокоишься, что я тайно жаждал тебя? Так? Ну позволь мне разбить твои надежды, я бы не прикоснулся к твоей жирной заднице даже за десять фунтов! Да, я влюбился в парня, в красивого, высокого парня, который умнее всех нас вместе взятых, и который в всяком случае бесконечно лучше, чем вы даже можете себе представить. Так что, не тревожь свою невежественную головёнку о том, что я якобы превратился в какого-то гей-хищника, готового оттрахать каждого из вас. И поверь мне, я получил что-то гораздо лучшее, ясно?  
— Ты меня в чем-то здесь обвиняешь? — гневно возражает Кев, выпрямляясь.  
— Да, блядь, может и обвиняю. Посмотри на себя, все было в порядке, пока ты не узнал, что я влюбился в кого-то с хуем. Если у тебя есть что сказать мне, Кевин, ты должны просто встать и высказаться.  
Он смотрит ему прямо в глаза, но Кев по-прежнему молчит, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
— У кого-нибудь еще есть что мне сказать? — продолжает Джон, кидая на каждого из них взгляд полный чистого гнева, и лишь несколько человек могут выдержать этот сгусток необузданной, еле сдерживаемой, ярости. Амир прячет глаза, а Элиот выглядит просто смехотворно беспомощным для такого человека-горы.  
— Я думаю, что Кев пытается сказать... — осторожно начинает Стивен, после минуты крайне неловкого молчания, но Джон перебивает его:  
— Ты на его стороне? Серьёзно? Вот так, да? Я никак не ожидал этого от вас, ребята, никак, — он встаёт. — Ладно, я просто попытался быть честным. Я просто рассказал вам, что происходит в моей жизни, а вы несёте эту чушь?  
Они продолжают молчать, гладя кто на него, кто в свои напитки, и Джон понимает - с него хватит.  
— Знаете что? Мне это не нужно, — он плюет и встаёт, с резким стуком ставя свой пустой стакан на стойку бара. Он знает, что если сейчас не уйдёт, то это точно закончится серьёзной разборкой и в конечном итоге одному из них, скорее всего Кеву, он расквасит нос. Джон хватает своё пальто, перебрасывает его через плечо и уходит прочь, не удостоив их прощальным взглядом. Он решительно топает по тротуару, пытаясь на ходу надеть пальто, и он так разозлён, что едва чувствует мелкий жалящий лицо дождь. Он не знает, чего ожидал. Могло бы быть и хуже, но могло и лучше, он просто теряется, пытаясь понять, какого черта там только что произошло.  
Ему не приходит в голову поймать такси или добраться на метро, пока он не прочухал, что шагает уже на полпути к дому, уворачиваясь от других любителей пабов и от слишком назойливой и громкой стайки немецких туристов. Он решает продолжить путь пешком, хотя Лондон вокруг становится всё темнее и мокрее. К тому времени, как он толкает входную дверь 221б, ленивые капли дождя уже просочились ему под воротник.  
Когда Джон уже наполовину поднялся по лестнице, ему в нос ударяет запах, каким-то образом одновременно и органический и химический, да ещё и с ноткой горелого мяса. Он стремительно преодолевает остаток лестницы и вбегает на кухню, где на столе высится груда чего-то неопределенного, но порядком обгорелого. По крайней мере Шерлок имел достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы сначала положить на стол лист пластика, но вся их квартира пропахла так, будто в поединке сразились трансформер с носорогом, и оба погибли, смятые и обугленные, а победил бардак на столе.  
— Какого черта здесь произошло??? — заорал он.  
— Эксперимент.  
Шерлок сидит за ноутбуком Джона, что-то печатая.  
— Что... что?! Какого черта?! — он протягивает палец, чтобы ткнуть в странно колыхающуюся массу, но резкий окрик Шерлока останавливает его:  
— Не трогай без перчаток!  
— Что?! Я даже не могу оставить тебя одного на пять минут?! Не могу?! — Джон снова вопит.  
Шерлок поднимает на него глаза и хмурится.  
— Тебя не было всего пять минут?  
Ну конечно. Конечно Шерлок даже не обратил внимания, что его не было пару часов, и конечно он не сразу заметит, что Джон вернулся раньше, чем должен был.  
— Что ты натворил? Что тут за бардак?  
— Воздействие теплом и определенной смесью химических веществ на животные ткани, Джон. Это для дела.  
— Ну так ты собираешься всё это убирать?!  
— Я еще не закончил.  
Это лишает Джона последнего терпения, он хватает первую подвернувшуюся под руку вещь – книгу, которую он сам же днём оставил на столике – и швыряет её через всю гостиную. Она отскакивает от стены и падает на ковёр. Шерлок отодвигается от стола и смотрит на него широко раскрытыми, испуганными глазами.  
— Ты всегда так делаешь! — орёт Джон. — Ты всё портишь и не несёшь никакой ответственности! Ты вообще не замечаешь что творишь с жизнями людей! Наша квартира пахнет как зоопарк, ты хоть понимаешь, что я вынужден жить в этом?! — да, тут Джон уже начал смешивать разные проблемы вместе. Он болезненно осознает этот факт, ярко мигающий тревожным желтым огоньком на периферии сознания, но его не отпускает мутный, несправедливо направленный гнев.  
— Я уберу? — предлагает Шерлок, но этого не достаточно.  
— Не в этом дело, Шерлок! Думай, прежде чем что-то сделать, думай! Подумай обо мне, для разнообразия.  
Шерлок выглядит почти обиженным, и Джон ловит себя на необоснованной и отвратительной ненависти ко всему в этот безрадостный тоскливый момент.  
— К черту, к черту всё, я иду спать. Оставь меня в покое, — бурчит он.  
Он разворачивается на каблуках и, демонстративно игнорируя беспорядок на кухне, топает в спальню. Джон как попало разбрасывает свою одежду по всей комнате, он едва не разрывает пижамную футболку, так яростно натягивая её на голову, что она протестующе трещит по швам, и бешено ныряет в кровать Шерлока. В этот момент ему приходит в голову, что вся эта операция "в гневе штурмуем сон", была бы более эффективной, если бы он пошёл в свою постель, а не сюда. В его комнате наверху всё по-старому, как прежде, и только тонкий слой пыли покрыл неиспользуемые простыни. Идея идти спать туда, заставляет его желудок до боли сжаться, поэтому он остается на месте, лишь демонстративно откатившись на свою сторону.  
Шерлок приходит в комнату примерно полчаса спустя и в темноте лезет в постель. Между ними так мучительно тихо, что Джону кажется, он слышит как Шерлок задерживает дыхание, и Джон сжимает кулаки под простыней.  
— Я разозлил тебя, — говорит Шерлок в темноту, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово.  
— Ты заметил, это уже хорошо, — ворчит Джон.  
— Я убрался. Хотя запах вероятно будет держаться пару дней. Прошу прощения.  
Джон поворачивается на спину и смотрит на потолок.  
— Нет, не надо. Не извиняйся, если не ты не имеешь это в виду.  
Шерлок снова затихает на некоторого время и Джон зажмуривается, пытаясь заставить себя спать. Это не срабатывает, внутри черепа, как собака, гоняющаяся за собственным хвостом, кружат злость и глубокое чувство беспомощности. Угрызения совести мучают его, хочется извиниться перед Шерлоком за то, что сорвался на нём, но Джон предпочитает это игнорировать. Он не уверен, что получит такой отклик, с которым сможет справиться и не вспыхнуть снова.  
— Скажи мне, что я сделал не так, — спрашивает Шерлок. Это почти похоже на команду, но не совсем, искусно сдерживаемое из-за серьёзного риска ещё больше разозлить Джона.  
— О, Господи, — бормочет Джон. — Ты превратил нашу кухню в склад опасных отходов... Нет! Послушай... Это не так. Это не из-за тебя, — он вздыхает и потирает глаза пальцами. — Я рассказал о нас некоторым из моих старых товарищей по регби. Реакция была... Не благосклонная.  
— О. — Шерлок анализирует информацию. — И ты сорвался на мне?  
— Да, да, я так и сделал. Видимо потому, что я мудак. Но, надеюсь, со смягчающим обстоятельством, учитывая кухню.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Нет, не жаль, нет. Ты всегда наводишь беспорядок и никогда не сожалеешь.  
— Не из-за кухни. Из-за твоих друзей.  
— Ах, да. Что ж. Мне тоже, на самом деле.  
— Они обзывались?  
— О, нет, нет, нет. Ничего особо... прямо гомофобного, мне кажется. Просто они совсем не приняли это. Не приняли тебя. Я наорал на них.  
Шерлок делает движение к нему, но тормозит, отшатывается назад. Колебание проходит по нему волнами и Джон рад, что он не может видеть в темноте щенячьи глаза Шерлока, но он знает, что они сейчас такие, и вздыхает.  
— О, просто иди сюда, придурок, — бубнит Джон и Шерлок как-то сразу почти весь вокруг него, длинные тонкие руки обвивают его и прижимают к груди, как ребенка. Шерлок в пижаме, и это даёт Джону почувствовать, насколько дискомфортно он чувствовал себя в этой ситуации, раз не лег голым, как привык. В конце концов, Шерлок не единственный, кто может делать такие выводы о людях.  
— Я полагаю, теперь всё в порядке, — размышляет Джон, упираясь лбом в мягкий хлопок рубашки Шерлока. — По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, какие у меня друзья на самом деле.  
— Нет, не всё в порядке, — говорит Шерлок и Джон тоже видит эту истину. Шерлок дышит ему в волосы и как бы Джон не хотел это отрицать, но само присутствие рядом его тепла, распускает узел горячих эмоций, стягивающий грудную клетку. Он накручивает на палец подол рубашки Шерлока, слушает его сердцебиение, уютно устроившись в хрупком на вид, но дающим спокойствие и безопасность, объятии Шерлока. Реальность пульса Шерлока, этот стабильный, размеренный стук, до сих пор иногда поражает его. Шерлок настолько далек от нормы, настолько вышел за границы обыденности, что очень легко смотреть на него, как на сверхчеловека (или недочеловека, в зависимости от того, кого спросить). В то же время, он совсем такой же, как и все остальные люди - у него стучит сердце, его желудок иногда издаёт странные звуки, его ногти нужно подстригать... И это только то, что время от времени бросается в глаза Джону. Эта мысль всегда приходит вместе с пониманием того, что похоже он стал первым человеком, которому Шерлок позволил подойти достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть эту сторону себя. Ту сторону, которая говорит во сне и легко получает синяки на бледной нежной коже от нетерпеливых губ и зубов Джона,  
— Это была наша первая ссора в качестве пары, — замечает Шерлок. Его глубокий голос отдаётся гулом в груди, и Джон чувствует себя как дома больше, чем когда-либо и где-либо ещё.  
— Мммм... Наверное, не последняя, — говорит Джон. Шерлок смеется - еще один глубокий гул, в который Джон хочет окунуться и никогда не выныривать.  
— Я люблю тебя, — заявляет Шерлок.  
— Подхалим.  
— Идиот.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
— Я знаю.  
Джон улыбается, вздыхает, и прихватывает зубами немного ткани футболки Шерлока. Он чувствует себя гораздо лучше.

Ну надо же! Джон получает смс от Элиота рано утром.

_Прости за вчерашний вечер, мужик. Не хотели задеть твои чуства. Элиот_

_Да, я знаю. Хотя, это было довольно хреново. Дж_

_Ты знашь, каким треплом Кев бывает. Я не согласен с тем дерьмом, шо он нагородил. Элиот_

_Я знаю, каким Кев бывает. Не буду с ним больше общаться, уж прости. Не надо мне этого в жизни. Дж_

_Мы все еще кореша, да? Меня не волнует, шо ты делашь в постели с парнями. Элиот_

_Мы по-прежнему кореша, Элиот. Дж  
И спасибо. Дж_

_Нет проб, Джонни. Передавай привет от меня свому челу. Элиот_

Джон передает и Шерлок восхитительно мило смущается.

***

Спустя три недели и четыре дня после принятия судьбоносного решения о своей новоприобретенной ориентации, которую он для себя называет "натурал-с-исключением", Джон больше не может оттягивать неизбежное.  
Одно дело открыться своей домовладелице, брату своего парня, своим друзьям. А вот семья - это совсем другое, ужасно субъективное, дело! Ты знаешь их всю свою жизнь. Возможное недовольство, разочарование и даже просто грёбаное неприятие, всё это настолько велико и настолько разрушительно, что почти душит Джона, не дает ему уснуть, заставляет его психовать. Хотел бы он сказать, что всё будет легче благодаря Гарри, которая открылась в свои девятнадцать. Но это не так. Наоборот, знание того, как его семья отнеслась к ней как раз и делает всё это таким трудным. Чувство глубокой ответственности, нежелание снова ставить маму в то положение, через которое её заставила пройти Гарри, вызывает у него тошноту. Это чувство такое предательское по отношению к сестре, к себе, пожалуй, даже к Шерлоку, но оно проникло в него так глубоко, что он просто не может от него отделаться.  
Итак, Гарри.  
Да, Гарри.  
Постучав, он стоит перед её дверью почти десять минут, пока она, наконец, не открывает ему, выглядя удивленно и довольно виновато. Он старается не замечать, старается не думать о том, что она делала, но есть пустой бокал в раковине и наполовину пустая бутылка на столе, а рядом никого. Она выглядит хорошо, немного поправилась, но макияж нанесенный на её лицо лишь едва скрывает темные мешки под глазами. В квартире всё по-прежнему, но отсутствие в ней Клары бросается в глаза - исчезли некоторые её мелочи, ароматические свечи, которые она любила жечь, огромный вязанный плед, раньше неизменно лежавший на диване. Джон не упоминает Клару. Он не упоминает новую бутылку вина, с которой Гарри возвращается из кухни и спокойно берёт у неё свой бокал. Некоторое время они болтают о всяких глупостях - Гарри рассказывает о своей работе, Джон о хирургии, заполняя пустое пространство между ними словами, которые они оба произносят так часто, что те совсем потеряли смысл. Это то ненавязчивое общение, легкое и простое, от которого Шерлок отказался и на добрых двадцать минут Джон чувствует зависть к его способности просто сложить с себя все эти социальные обязательства.  
Наконец, допивая уже второй бокал с тех пор как он приехал, она спрашивает, зачем он здесь. Вопрос мог бы прозвучать грубо, если бы для её брата не было настолько необычным вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, появиться у её порога.  
— Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что, — говорит он медленно, слова застревают в горле. Довольно крепкое вино слегка развязывает ему язык.  
Гарри поднимает брови.  
— О Шерлоке, — продолжает он.  
Всё ещё слишком туманно. Одна из бровей идет вниз, другая остаётся вверху.  
— Про Шерлока _и меня_ , — он смотрит на нее, ожидая, когда до неё дойдёт.  
Это включает озарение в той части мозга Гарри, которая не слишком пострадала от выпивки.  
— Ох, — говорит она. — О, боже, Джонни. Ты это серьезно?  
Он кивает, прижимая пустой стакан к своей груди.  
— Абсолютно серьезно.  
— Ох. О, Господи!  
Проходит минута за минутой, тикают часы – безвкусная вещица, с замысловатой надписью, Гарри влюбилась в неё в каком-то дорогущем антикварном бутике в Гастингсе – пока он сидит и наблюдает, как Гарри перекраивает все свои знания о собственном брате.  
— Как так вышло? — спрашивает она наконец.  
Он криво улыбнулся, пожал плечами, и начал рассказывать ей их с Шерлоком историю. Впервые он просто сел и рассказал всё, от начала и до конца.  
— Это будет звучать глупо, но он начал спать в моей постели для одного из своих злополучных экспериментов. Просто спать, никаких глупостей. Ну, то есть, сначала. Я просто... Не знаю. Просто понял в какой-то момент, как здорово, что он всё время рядом. Он разговаривает во сне, это... странным образом успокаивает. Потом я вдруг осознал, что мы уже в отношениях, для существования которых ни один из нас не приложил никаких осознанных усилий. И я долго, долго, долго занимался самокопанием. Из которого вышел с пониманием, что по настоящему глупо влюбился в него и даже не заметил этого. Я сказал ему. А он ответил, что чувствует то же самое. Это было пару месяцев назад. Ну и... На самом деле, всё очень просто - я никогда прежде не чувствовал себя более на своём месте. Если ты понимаешь?  
— Да, я понимаю, — говорит Гарри тихим, благоговейным голосом, и смотрит на него таким взглядом, какого он не видел от неё никогда прежде, и его поражает, что впервые за всю жизнь они по настоящему полностью понимают друг друга.  
— Скажешь маме?  
Он морщится.  
— Я не знаю. Наверное. Я не... Я всё равно редко говорю с ней. Знаю, я видимо трус, но...  
— Да, ты ведешь себя как трус, но я понимаю, — со вздохом перебивает она. — Правильно, нет необходимости воссоздавать детскую травму.  
— В конце концов я это сделаю, — запинаясь говорит он, и они оба знают, что он лжет.  
— Папу бы это не волновало, — добавляет она. Джон предпочел бы, чтобы она промолчала, но согласно кивает.  
Она наливает еще один бокал вина себе и позволяет еще от одного отказаться ему.  
— Итак, я должна это спросить. Ты теперь гей?  
— Я сомневаюсь, что у кого-либо когда-либо случалось внезапное "теперь ты гей", — он задумался.  
— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
— Знаю. Нет. Правда нет. Это только он, я уверен. Понимаешь, не то, чтобы мои горизонты совсем не расширились, есть немного, но знаешь. Он на всех так действует, не только на меня. Берёт всё, что ты знаешь о себе и о мире, в котором живёшь, и переворачивает с ног на голову.  
Она ухмыляется, делая глоток вина.  
— Я где-то читала, что если один близнец гей, то у другого вероятность тоже быть геем семьдесят процентов.  
— Я уверен, что это касается только однояйцовых близнецов.  
— Да ладно тебе, отличная версия. Только посмотри на нас с тобой, разве не странно? С другой стороны, наконец-то мама сможет получить зятя, как она всегда мечтала.  
— О, поверь мне, Шерлок не совсем тот зять, которого кто-нибудь когда-либо захотел бы.  
Она усмехается, покручивая вино в бокале.  
— Знаешь, теперь я действительно хочу с ним встретиться. Даже больше, чем раньше. Ты должен нас познакомить поскорее, мы же уже практически одна семья  
— Да. Да. Ты скоро встретишься с ним, я уверен. Но будь готова к разочарованию, он преуспевает в оскорблении людей.  
— Как и ты. Он просто делает это более грубо.  
Он смотрит на нее, удивляясь такой внезапной проницательности, и ставит свой пустой бокал на стол.  
— И всё же, это действительно _настолько_ серьезно? — спрашивает она, допивая, но больше не наливает.  
— Насколько _настолько_?  
— Что ты даже думаешь о браке и прочее.  
— О, Боже, нет! Нет, нет и нет!.  
Не то, чтобы Джон не может легко представить себе их вместе на всю оставшуюся жизнь – он вообще сомневается, что Шерлок отпустил бы его теперь – но в данный момент ещё туже завязать этот узел кажется плохой идеей. Во всяком случае, если даже Джон предложит такое, Шерлок наверняка умрёт со смеху. Так что это пожизненное партнерство останется блаженно неофициальным.  
— Ты уверен? Я думаю, он бы здорово смотрелся в таком девочковом белом платье.  
Джон бросает в её голову подушку.

***

Теперь Джон ощущает себя целым человеком. Это странное заключение, поскольку он не может вспомнить, чтобы когда-либо чувствовал себя наполовину человеком, или на две трети, или на любые другие, математически более сложные, части. Но это приятное чувство, так что он просто живёт с ним.  
Он любит. И не скрывает этого. У него сложилась самая причудливая бытовая ситуация в Лондоне (и если есть в этом городе ещё хоть один человек, бойфренд которого держит в контейнере в холодильнике человеческую вилочковую железу, то он бы очень хотел с ним познакомиться, ведь они отлично поладили бы), и хотя в него по прежнему стреляют чаще, чем хотелось бы, но он влюблен, и все в курсе, и он в первую очередь просто и спокойно счастлив.  
Джон прикинул плюсы и минусы и подвел итог. Решительно он получил всё, что когда-либо мог просить от жизни.

Джон ставит перед Шерлоком свой домашний томатно-вермишелевый суп в тарелке со Смурфами, которую получил бесплатно с продуктами. Шерлок засмотрелся на Смурфиков и Джону приходит в голову, знает ли он вообще, кто это?  
— Не голоден, Джон, — просто говорит Шерлок и возвращается к своим бумагам. Что-то связанное с вилочковой железой, кучей цифр и длинными абзацами, написанными небрежным шерлоковым почерком. Джон не спрашивает. На самом деле, забавно, насколько их отношения сводится к этому.  
— Ты вообще сегодня ел?  
— Я позавтракал.  
— Ты врёшь.  
— Нет не вру.  
Хрена там! Может Шерлок и спал, когда Джон уходил на работу, но Джон был готов поспорить на свою собственную душу, что невыносимый болван ни черта не съел за весь день.  
— Высунь язык, дай мне посмотреть.  
Шерлок послушно показывает кончик языка и озадаченно глядит на Джона.  
— Вот видишь, ты же не ел весь день.  
Язык ныряет обратно в рот и Шерлок смотрит на него в изумлении.  
— Как ты сумел понять?!  
Джон усмехается.  
— Я и не сумел. Ты сам только что подтвердил. А теперь послушай меня и съешь чертов суп.  
Шерлок хмурится, морщится и недовольно бурчит, словно ему не больше шести лет, но однако начинает засовывать ложку с супом в рот. Во всяком случае, это хороший суп. Джон гордится своей способностью швырять всё подряд в кастрюлю с водой и варить.  
Он садится напротив Шерлока, открывает свой ноутбуку и терпеливо ждет, пока он загрузится. Его блог нуждается в обновлении – прошла уже почти неделя, с тех пор как он в последний раз там что-то выкладывал. Сейчас у них нет дела, так что особо поделиться нечем, разве что... Ладно. Он задается вопросом, стоит ли? И он сомневается, нужно ли? Он знает, Шерлока это не волнует, и он знает, что это, по сути, самый простой и быстрый способ сделать все абсолютно восхитительно кристально ясным для всех на свете.  
Он смотрит на экран ноутбука и размышляет.  
— Может я? — спрашивает его Шерлок, демонстративно отодвигая пустую тарелку дальше по столу.  
— Может ты что?  
— Обновлю твой блог.  
— Ты хочешь обновить мой блог?  
— Ты рассматриваешь возможность рассказать людям о нас в своем блоге, но возникли проблемы с побором слов. Так может мне попробовать?  
Как он это делает, как?!  
— Ты хочешь написать в блоге... о нас? — Джон поднимает бровь, глядя на Шерлока поверх ноутбука.  
— Да, очевидно. Джон, не тормози, — Шерлок даже не смотрит на него, продолжая строчить примечания рядом с тем, что, Джон уверен, является довольно детальным и поразительно точным рисунком вилочковой железы человека.  
— Почему бы тебе не выложить это в своём собственном блоге?  
— Никто не читает мой блог, Джон.  
Ох. Да, ладно, это вполне справедливо.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он.  
Шерлок удивленно поднял брови:  
— Правда?  
— Да, правда. Но я прочитаю до того, как мы его выложим, хорошо? Никаких сюрпризов!  
Шерлок слегка пожимает плечами, чуть ухмыляется и стремительно покидает свою работу по вилочковой железе, а значит он действительно настроен серьезно. Джон встает, берет пустую тарелку из-под супа и прикидывает, что может пока помыть посуду. Шерлок садится и тихо печатает.  
Джон закончил мыть посуду, протер стол, плиту и почти успел заварить чай, когда Шерлок позвал его:  
— Готово, Джон. Можешь подойти и прочитать?  
Он разворачивает ноутбук, Джон садится, читает и тут же буквально падает со стула.

_Здравствуйте, читатели записей Джона.  
Сегодня не достопочтенный д-р Уотсон будет развлекать толпу. Вместо него я, Шерлок Холмс, собственной персоной, получил разовую привилегию написать в ох-какой-знаменитый блог Джона._

_Просто для справки, мой собственный блог можно найти по адресу www.thescienceofdeduction.co.uk. Заходите для получения гораздо более познавательных сведений._

_Причина, по которой Джон позволяет мне сделать это, в том, что он хочет кое-что донести до мира, но у него возникли затруднения со способом, который ему кажется правильным. Я предложил свою помощь – в конце концов, этот вопрос меня лично тоже касается._

_Дело вот в чем – слухи. Слухи, которые ходили вокруг меня и Джона почти с того самого дня, как мы впервые встретились. Сегодня мы заявляем – они верны. Они абсолютно верны. Они не всегда были правдой, но сейчас стали. Джон и я действительно состоим в романтических, а также сексуальных, отношениях._

_Длительное время люди предполагали, что мы пара, хотя мы не были. Большую часть этого времени Джон волновался, что так думают из-за него, что, возможно, это его нежелательное двусмысленное поведение дало повод, но он ошибался. Это был я. Это было то, как я смотрел на него. Это заметили все, кроме самого Джона._

_Джон самый восхитительный человек, из всех, кого я когда-либо имел удовольствие знать. Пожалуй даже исключительный! У меня никогда не получается просчитать его, что совершенно изумительно. Он постоянно меня удивляет. Стоит мне подумать, что я его раскусил, как он делает ход, который я не могу предсказать. Просто, когда я думаю, что мой мир плавно вращается вправо, он дает ему пинка и отправляет его закручиваться влево. Или, когда я думаю, что всё понимаю про него и про нас, он пожимает плечами и говорит мне, что любит меня. Я никогда ни к кому не чувствовал того, что чувствую к Джону Уотсону, и это в равной степени пугает и опьяняет._

_Джон пишет этот блог обо мне, о жизни со мной, и вы в комментариях говорите ему, как ему повезло, какая у него захватывающая и интересная жизнь, потому что рядом я, но вы все неправы. Это моя жизнь стала интересной и захватывающей из-за него, и я действительно счастливчик._

_Итак, дорогой читатель, вот вам наша правда: я никогда никого и ничего в моей жизни не любил так, как я люблю Джона Хэмиша Уотсона, моего блоггера. И не могу выразить вам всю глубину моего счастья от того, что он выбрал любить меня в ответ._

_Искренне ваш, Шерлок Холмс._

Джон снова садится. Перечитывает. Смотрит на Шерлока, который как ни в чем не бывало вернулся к своим запискам, словно не он только что написал самое фантастическое на свете подтверждение их отношений. Джон перечитывает его еще раз.  
Он нажимает "опубликовать". Проходит несколько секунд, затем пост появляется в блоге, и Джон чувствует себя потрясающе!  
— Знаешь, ты нечто, — ласково говорит он. Шерлок уклончиво поводит плечами.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что в итоге у тебя окажется сердце поэта.  
На это Шерлок смотрит – как ты только посмел предположить, что он кто угодно, кроме как ученый – но уголок рта, довольно изгибающийся немного вверх, говорит Джону, что он всё же принял комплимент.  
Джон встаёт, захлопывает ноутбук – к утру наверняка будет лавина комментариев, но на данный момент ему похер – и направляется к Шерлоку, обнимает его сзади за плечи, вжимается лицом в шею.  
— Балбес.  
— Мне понравился твой суп. Ещё есть?  
— Я только что закончил убираться на кухне, не говори мне сейчас, что ты голодный.  
— Хммм.  
Джон вздыхает, встает, потрепав Шерлока по волосам, и идет на кухню. Он достаёт из холодильника остатки супа и включает плиту.

**Author's Note:**

> Послесловие от автора: Когда я написала первый фик цикла, то, честно говоря, не планировала, что он станет целой серией, но потом он, так сказать, вырос, и вырос хорошо. Спасибо всем за то, что поддерживали этот цикл и говорили о нём такие приятные вещи! :)
> 
> Примечание переводчика: Моя сестра - гей* - в англоязычных странах геями называют как мужчин гомосексуалистов, так и женщин лесбиянок.


End file.
